Chūya Nakahara
is a member of the Port Mafia as well as Dazai's partner. He is one of the five Executives in the Port Mafia. Appearance Chuya is shown to be quite short. He has blue eyes and light brown or orange hair that frames his face, and a longer section that falls just past his left shoulder. He wears a black hat with a red hatband and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. His outfit consists of a white button up shirt, a black choker in the style of a pet collar, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, a charcoal grey vest, black slacks, a black belt hanging off his right hip and black low-arch shoes. Chuuya also sports an ankle-length black coat with light-coloured lining and lapels that he wears around his shoulders like a cape. Personality Chuya is hot-headed and quick to act on his temper, but can analyze situations well enough given that he calms down and with enough time. He is inclined to taunt other people into a fight with him, probably because of his confidence in his martial arts skill and his Ability. He can be quite gullible as well, falling for Dazai's tricks most of the time. He also bears great loyalty for the Mafia, and hates Dazai for defecting from the organization. Despite being in the Mafia, Chuya seems to care a lot for his subordinates, to the point that he would have no qualms in Dazai killing Q, because seeing Q reminds him of his dead subordinates. Ability His ability, , revolves around gravity-manipulation, allowing him to manipulate and make gravitons, as well as alter the gravity of anything he touches, keeping it that way until a certain period of time. Corruption is the true form of Chuya's ability and is exceedingly dangerous. It is activated by the verses: Oh, Grantors of Dark Disgrace, Do Not Wake Me Again. This ability allows him to manipulate the gravitons in his surroundings. By increasing his own density, he is capable of crushing a tank with his bare hands. He is also able to shoot balls of compressed gravity that act as black holes that swallow anything. However, he has no control over his Ability's true form; he will continue in that state if his Ability is not nullified. Background It is shown on the cover of chapter 31 that Chuya is taken by Ozaki as a child, so it is possible he was raised by the her during his childhood, while Dazai goes in the opposite direction with Mori and Q. It is unknown what his past is or how he was raised by the mafia . He and Dazai used to be partners during the latter's days in the Mafia, and together—after they had decimated the entirety of an enemy organization—they were known as . Plot He first appeared where Osamu Dazai was imprisoned by the Port Mafia, held with shackles around his wrists and two chains hung up in the air. Feeling something was off, Chuuya questioned the prisoner's plans, in which he received that Dazai was merely awaiting his punishment. Triggering Chuya's anger, he claimed that with Dazai's attitude, he could have killed him since long ago.BSD Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 Known as the strongest martial artist in the Mafia, he broke Dazai's shackles with one kick, even causing the wall behind the prisoner to crack. He then challenged Dazai into a duel, and to his amusement, Dazai had already broken the shackles before Chuya's arrival, which only aggrevated the mafia.BSD Manga: Chapter 10, Page 18-21 After some time, Dazai revealed to Chuya that his actions were for Atsushi's sake. A five boss meeting of the Mafia would soon be held due to Dazai's letter that stated 'If Dazai Osamu is dead, all the mafia's dark secrets will be exposed'. Dazai further explained that Chuya, who had come to kill him, would be viewed as a traitor by the Port Mafia if Dazai were to die, and therefore Chuya has no choice but to spare him. Choosing to retreat, Chuya subsequently tells Dazai where Akutagawa kept the records of Atsushi's bounty as per Dazai's prediction before the duel. In chapter 16, Chuya is seen again with the other mafia members bowing down to Mori and reports regarding the assassin from The Guild that was killed on the spot. In chapter 19, Chuuya is stood in Mori's office where Elise and Ougai Mori were located. He reports that The Guild has attacked them, and that Kouyou Ozaki has been captured by the Detective Agency as a prisoner of war. Commenting on the fact that they can't let their guard down since one of their five Executives has been captured, he asks for Mori's direction. To Chuya's surprise, he is ordered to plan the assassination of Fukuzawa Yukichi. When the attack is a fiasco, Chuya is seen surveying the aftermath, from which he reaffirms his belief that hired outsiders cannot be trusted. Reporting to Mori on the attack's failure, Chuya subsequently confirms the success of the Scandium marker transferred onto Fukuzawa, allowing the Mafia to track his location. Chuya is later seen on the camera of the Detective Agency's hideout, smiliing menacingly. In chapter 22, Chuya is shown confidently navigating the railway tunnel towards the hideout, taking down cameras and surpassing the automatic gun emplacements. Via camera, he taunts the onlooking Detective Agency to "come out, whoever's alive in there." Deeper into the premises, he is confronted by Akiko and Kenji, he later reveals a message from Mori to Fukuzawa. The message was revealed to be the time and place of the appearance of two guild members, Lovecraft and John Steinbeck. Suspecting his intentions, the two detectives engaged in a short battle with Chuya. After the battle, Fukuzawa questions the mafia's intentions and taunted Chuya, whom sees it as an honor. Chuya then reveals that the mafia had baited the Guild members by leaking the location of the Detective Agency's clerks. Trivia * He, along with several other characters, made a guest appearance in the mobile game Love Heaven as a limited time character. * The chanting required in order to activate Corruption, originates from a stanza in Sheep Song'''https://muse.jhu.edu/journals/cream_city_review/v037/37.1.nakahara.pdf; a poem from '''Chuuya Nakahara to Yoshihiro Yasuhara. * In chapter 31, he taunts Dazai as 'Enemy of Women'. This might be due to Dazai's womanizing habits. * His JP voice actor, Taniyama Kishou, is the singer of Granrodeo who sung the OP theme of Bungou Stray Dogs season 1 - TRASH CANDY. * Despite liking alcohol, he tends to get drunk pretty easily. * Based on the cover panel for Chapter 31, he was likely raised by Kouyou (as opposed to Dazai who seems to have been raised by Mori.) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mafia members Category:Ability Users